


Fake Red Hood

by Azucena_Insanity_Daee



Series: Gods and Monsters [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DC Extended Universe, Under the Red Hood
Genre: DAMMIT JASON, Dick has a girlfriend, F/M, Jason as a waiter, how would he answer back?, reckless Jason, what if Jason saw his copy cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee
Summary: Jason now is working in the underworld café. Its the late shift so he can't be doing his typical vigilante vendetta. But now he must watch how some idiot tries to take his identity as red hood only to win a girl's heart.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/OC
Series: Gods and Monsters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608715
Kudos: 2





	Fake Red Hood

It was time for Jason to go to work, and he did, placing his green apron on as he went downstairs. He was going to be a waiter, and the kitchen was going to be used by Evelyn Nigma that night since it was still summer. Jason honestly wondered how it was possible this place was still afloat with so little staff. He looked at her, watching as she carefully placed some bread in the oven, her hand waving speeding the process up. Five minutes later and the diner was inundated with the smell of baked goods. He had to admit the teen had talent, and powers it seemed. Contrary to her twin, Evelyn had her red hair covering half her face. Green eyes peeking out at times, filled with curiosity and wonder.

"Jason, you've been staring at Evelyn for hours now," said Jane laughing slightly while they both crossed paths between orders.

"Sorry, just thinking" he answered back shaking his head.

"Ok, if you need anything, we are here to help you." Said the blonde sweetly.

Jason nodded at the 27year old, not wanting to attract more attention for now. Suddenly, he looked out the window towards an alleyway and frowned. Four people were fighting against another, it seemed he was a clumsy knock off. He wondered how much the guy had studied him, after all, he had even his helmet accurate. He kept on serving as if it were an automatic response. Wondering if he could get permission from his ex to get out.

The next day rolled in, and Charlie had to go and visit Dick. No, not voluntarily. It was the only way to avoid the man scolding Jason for no reason. So this was how the dark-skinned 24-year-old ended up with an annoyed Jason in Dick and Gwen's temporary apartment. When they got into the cream-colored flat, they hadn't expected to see both residents sitting on the table like a pair of parents who had just been told their son misbehaved at school.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" exclaimed Gwen as soon as both crossed the door. 

"Jason, what the hell, why were you fighting those stupid bounty hunters!?"

"Gwen, he didn't do it" defended Charlie combing his curly hair with his fingers. "The contract wouldn't allow him. You know that"

"Plus, I was working across the street, Dory! You can ask Jane, I was there." Jason rolled his eyes leaning on the wall.

"I thought the magic part was pure bluff..." mumbled Dick "But Bruce is still on to us."

"What do you mean?" asked the detective worriedly. "Why would he be on to you?"

"Well, he recorded Jason's voice, and found some DNA, I have no idea how. But I am pretty sure he already matched it by now" answered the eldest in the room.

"Yet, someone is still impersonating you Jay..." said Gwen confused, until her phone rang. Not minding much, she grabbed it and frowned at the caller ID, without hesitation she put it on speakerphone. "What do you want, Pomponio?"

Dick's blue eyes glared at the phone, Jason had to restrain himself from laughing at his older brother's reaction to the name. Meanwhile, Charles only observed, analyzing what could come out of this. It was certainly a change from the true storyline, at least the one they had memorized in their past world.

"Gwen...I told you I was better, and I am. Batman and I fought against bad guys." said the man at the other end of the line. Jason raised his eyebrows, why the fuck would this guy even announce that?! "I am a hero...one better than that wuss called Nightwing. I have proved it, he wasn't even there, now, come back with me...please"

"I said no, and I will say it again. Just stop calling already. Like seriously, first you stalk me, and now you stalked him!?" Gwen was pissed, Dick placed a hand on hers trying to calm the dirty blonde as much as he could. Of course, he was angry and more than a little freaked out.

"Hey, Mr. Stalker! If you keep claiming you are such a hero or something, how come you haven't done anything against the Joker?" asked Jason out loud causing everyone to look into his direction in disbelief. His smirk widened. "If ya call yourself a hero, shouldn't you try to do what batman cant? What Nightwing can't? Dunno, like, destroy the biggest evil or somethin?"

"Who are you?" asked the voice on the other side.

"I'm the errand boy" answered Jason trying hard not to laugh. Charlie was deciding if he should cover his mouth or let him keep on talking.

"Are you challenging me?"

"Whatever you think dude," said the male with a shit-eating grin.

"Fine, Gwen, darling. I will kill that man" he hung up before anyone could say anything.

"What the actual fuck Jason!" yelled Gwen and Dick at the same time. The young man covered his ears.

"Jesus fuck! Calm down! The dude's a wuss, he can't fight, I don't think he would go get joker!" uncovering his ears and straightening his turtleneck black shirt he continued. 

"Besides, he dressed up like me last night. Let me have a little fun"

"Your little fun could result in his death" Added Charlie shaking his head and pushing up his rectangular glasses.

_"Then let him die..."_ Dawn's voice was inside Charlie's head and Jason's.  _"He hurt sunshine, he stalked her...he made her fear for her life. Manipulated her...so, if he does this. It is entirely his fault if he dies. Do not save him. And if Batman interferes, make sure the Bat doesn't die."_

Charles and Jason smirked at the girl's plan's, truly, she could be a devil when she wanted to.


End file.
